Pretty Close
by Satan Abraham
Summary: He didn't know if it could be exactly like it was before, but he did think that it could get pretty close. [slight aokuro] [oneshot]


Tetsuya Kuroko was walking home, milkshake in one hand, keeping a hold on his bag with the other. He had some homework that he should get done. Practice had let out early for once, and that was such a rare occasion he'd decided to get some homework done for once.

Usually the teacher neglected to collect it from him for a few days, so he had some backed up.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko paused and made a half-turn, tongue seeking out the straw of his milkshake as his eyes sought out Daiki Aomine.

"Aomine-kun," he said. Aomine raised a hand in a half-hearted wave. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking," Aomine said, catching up to him. He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Kuroko stole a look at him every few moments. They walked in silence for a few more moments, and then Aomine spoke again. "You busy now?"

"Yes," Kuroko said. He left it at that. Aomine gave him a sideways look, as if he was trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "Don't you have studying to do, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine scoffed, but didn't answer. Kuroko took that as a yes, and it was quiet for a little bit longer. "Hey, Tetsu…"

Kuroko watched him, waiting for the rest of the answer. Aomine seemed nervous.

"Come on," he said suddenly, grabbing Kuroko's sleeve and pulling him. "Let's g-"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "What are we doing?"

Aomine, face bright red, scowled. "We're going to go play some basketball, alright? You need practice."

"I just got back from practice."

Aomine gave him a look. He sipped his milkshake. Eventually Aomine just pulled him to an outdoor basketball court. "Please let me finish my milkshake," Kuroko said.

Aomine sighed and played on his own. Kuroko stood and watched him. He enjoyed watching Aomine play basketball. It was like Aomine had been built to play basketball, from his height, not quite to Murasakibara's level but still tall, to his long, almost spidery arms and decent-sized hands.

He apparently noticed Kuroko staring, because he stopped. "What?"

"Nothing."

He continued and Kuroko finished his milkshake. He had come to the conclusion that he was still in love with Aomine. His crush had abated for a while, but now, watching him shoot hoops… it was back.

"Tetsu. You hungry?"

"Yes," Kuroko said. Aomine licked his lips. They were dry.

"Come get burgers with me," he said.

"I don't have any money." That was a lie. He wanted to know if Aomine would pay for him or not.

"I'll pay," Aomine said, stretching. A sliver of skin was visible between the band of his jeans and his t-shirt when he stretched. "Shit, do you just bring enough for your milkshake and that's it?"

"Usually I eat at home, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. Aomine had no answer to that, it seemed, because he shoved his hands back in his pocket, tucked his basketball under one arm, and began to walk away. Kuroko followed him. He walked half a step behind Aomine, hurrying on his much shorter legs, watching him. Now he didn't have his milkshake to distract him, and his crush seemed painfully obvious.

They stopped outside a fast food place that Kuroko hadn't gone to in a long time. Aomine glanced over his shoulder and met Kuroko's eyes. "You still want your old order?"

Kuroko nodded. "I'll find us a table."

It was all very strange, Kuroko mused, as he sat down at their old table, the one that they'd used while in middle school. They'd used to come here all the time after school, or for dinner, or any time both of them was free, really. And Aomine had remembered his older.

He reminisced for about ten minutes and was brought out of it by Aomine swearing.

He glanced over. Aomine was trying to juggle the tray and two cups, presumably both filled with their drinks. Kuroko slipped out of his seat and put his hand under Aomine's, taking the drinks. "You should have asked me to help, Aomine-kun," he said. Aomine, blushing a little, jerked his head to the side.

"I'm fine," he said. They ate in silence. About halfway through the meal, Aomine looked up and met his eyes. "Hey, Tetsu."

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine spoke haltingly, like he wasn't used to speaking so sincerely. "It's," he looked off to the side. "It's weird."

Kuroko waited.

Aomine scowled and kept his eyes on the table next to theirs. "Do you think that it's," Aomine paused again. "Do you think it's ever going to be the same?"

"I'd like it to be," Kuroko said. Aomine nodded.

"Yeah," he said. He stood up, the chair scraping across the floor loudly. "I'll be back."

As Kuroko sat and waited, he thought that while it maybe couldn't go back to what it was like before, it could get pretty close.

* * *

**I'm really not sure on Aomine. It's just recently that I actually began to like him, and writing him is a little tough. Either way, this was requested by a user on Tumblr, who wanted a fluffy Aomine/Kuroko! And this is sort of fluffy. I guess.**


End file.
